Perfect Moment
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Requested by angelicacena1621.  John Cena has been in love with his best friend for as long as he can remember but she's got a boyfriend but is she really happy with him? Oneshot. Cena/OC


John Cena stepped into the loud club where his best friends birthday was being held. October Davis had been John Cena's best friend ever since they met over 10 years ago. They were basically inseparable. Neither went a day without talking to each other. That's just how it was. Lately though, things had been different. October had found a new boyfriend in Ted DiBiase. October barely had time for John anymore, she'd been spending it all with Ted but John didn't see why October actually liked Ted. All the two of them did was argue. Every few days John would get a call from October who would be in tears after having an argument with Ted. It broke John's heart to see his best friend hurt like that. She deserved so much better than that idiot. She deserved someone who would treat her properly and care for her the way John did. In his eyes, she need him.

John had always had a bit of a crush on October however over the last few years it had turned into something more the extent that John couldn't stop thinking about her. John Cena was in love with October Davis but nobody even knew. John had kept it a secret for a long time now but enough was enough. He had to tell October how he felt soon before it ate him alive inside. October was the perfect girl for him. She had long flowing brunette hair and big blue eyes. She was about 5ft 5 and had the perfect figure. She was just perfect to John and nothing or nobody would ever change that. John knew that October wasn't really happy with Ted. He could tell. October was just too scared to end things with him.

John sighed as he walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Tonight was going to be a long night.. The bartender gave John his drink. He turned around and took in the scene in front of him. People dancing to the music, groups of people talking then he spotted the only person he really wanted to talk to. His best friend. She looked at him and grinned, signalling him to go over. John didn't need telling twice and went over and sat with her. Ted wasn't around. He was probably getting drunk somewhere with Cody and Randy. John smiled at October giving her a hug.

"Happy birthday! Oh, here's your present!" John dug into his pocket and pulled out a box which he handed to October. She opened the box and gasped at what she saw. It was a silver, heart shaped diamond necklace. John smiled at the look on her face.

"John, this-this is amazing. Thank you so much! You really didn't have to get me anything!" October hugged John who shook his head.

"You deserve something amazing. Here, let me put it on you," John took the necklace from the box. He stood behind October, brushing her hair back and placing the necklace around her neck. This was a perfect moment only to be ruined by Ted who glared at John.

"Nice necklace you got there," Ted pointed at the necklace, obviously not amused by John been so close to his girlfriend.

"John got me it. I love it," October smiled at John who grinned at her. Ted pulled a face and looked at John.

"Mind if me and October have a chat in private please, Cena," Ted glared at John who got the message and started to walk away. Hopefully he hadn't just caused an argument between Ted and October but Ted was the jealous type so he probably had. John sat back down at the bar and watched on.

"So, John got you a necklace huh?" Ted glared at October, really not happy with what he'd seen. October was his girlfriend and he didn't like to see any other girls all over her.

"Don't get mad Ted. He's my best friend. He is allowed to get me a present," October defended herself. Quite frankly, she'd had enough of Ted and his jealously.

"Jewellery is something you get your girlfriend. Have you ever considered the fact that John's in love with you? The way he looks at you is like a pining dog. It's sickening to watch," Ted rolled his eyes. He had always suspected that John was in love with October.

"Shut up Ted. That's not true at all. Why do you have to be so jealous all the time?" October yelled at her so called boyfriend. He always had a problem with how close her and John were.

"Do not ever tell me to shut up. Why don't you just go find John and make out or something? You're obviously both so in love with each other," Ted yelled viciously at October causing people around them to look. October looked on the verge of tears.

"This is my birthday party Theodore and you're ruining it. You're such a jerk," October exclaimed, letting a few tears fall down her face. She hated arguing with Ted. He could be a real idiot at times. He wasn't the Ted she'd fallen in love with when they first met.

"Why do you have to be such a whore?" Ted yelled back at her. That was the final straw for October. She raised her hand and slapped Ted straight across the face running out of the club in tears. John had watched the whole thing and even though he hadn't heard what had gone on he knew it was good seeing as though October had left in tears. John needed to find her. He shot Ted a glare from the other side of the room and followed October.

* * *

John found October sat on the curb outside the club, crying her eyes out. He hated to see her so upset. Ted really didn't deserve October at all. He just treated her like shit. John sat down beside her and pulled her into him wrapping his big arms around her tiny frame. October cried into his chest.

"Calm down sweetheart. Im sure everything will be fine. Tell me what happened?" John stroked Octobers hair as she just sobbed into his chest. It really broke his heart to see her like this.

"Ted thinks you're in love with me. Then he called me a whore and I slapped him. I shouldn't have slapped him," October pulled away from John wiping her eyes. John was furious. How dare Ted call her a whore? She was anything but that.

"He deserved to be slapped. If I get my hands on him he'll have too black eyes by the time id be finished with him," John said angrily.

"Calm down John. Its okay. I've really had enough of Ted. Maybe he's not the one for me at all.." October smiled placing her hand in John's.

"What do you mean?" John gulped. What was she saying?

"I'm not in love with Ted anymore John. There's this great guy I know who has always been there for me no matter what, no matter what the time hes always there to comfort me and help me. He has the biggest heart I know. He has such the cutest smile with some amazing dimples. If im been honest, ive had a bit of a crush on him for a few years but just been too scared to admit it to myself.." October smiled hoping John had gotten the hint.

"Man, another guy? Who is it?" John said, completely clueless that October had been describing him. She rolled her eyes at how dumb he was.

"Lets see. He wears orange to the ring, like to say jimbrones a lot on Twitter and has this amazing best friend…" October nodded as John grinned. Finally, he got it.

"Me? You like me?" John asked surprised. He'd never even thought that she would like him in that way at all.

"Like you? John Felix Anthony Cena, I am completely in love with you. Ted was a way to try and make me forget about that. Yes, I did love Ted but hes just not the one for me. You are John. I know you are," October stood up pulling John up with her.

"Well, people cant help but love me," John said jokingly. "October Davis I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you. You're the most beautiful, amazing girl that ive ever met. I love you," John grinned as he wrapped his arms around October's waist.

"I love you too," October smiled sweetly. John leant in and kissed October softly but passionately on the lips. John pulled away and grinned.

"Right, so what we gonna do about Ted?" John grimaced. October just laughed.

"Ted can get lost. I got my man now," October pulled John in for another kiss. Finally, after years of not telling each other how they felt, they were finally together. It was the perfect moment.

* * *

**A/N**

_I hope you like it._

_Im sorry if it sucks._

_Reviews?_


End file.
